The amount of devices that are made available for a user to interact with a computing device is ever increasing. For example, interaction with a computing device was initially performed using text. Therefore, a user typically entered the text using a keyboard and viewed an output by the computing device that was also in text.
These techniques were then expanded into graphical user interfaces in which a user could interact with a cursor control device, such as a mouse. The techniques continued to expand as graphical user interfaces were configured to recognize gestures made by a user to provide inputs to the computing device. For example, gestures may be used to select objects, interact with a video game, and so on. However, these conventional techniques could consume a significant amount of computing resources, which could slow interaction with the computing device using these conventional techniques as well as increase the cost of a computing device that is configured to employ the techniques.